


Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned

by Adlez27



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: ice mountain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adlez27/pseuds/Adlez27
Summary: Hiyama Kiyoteru is a Catholic priest, listening to the confessions of the people in his town. Though God may forgive even the most vile of acts, he simply can't, especially once he makes a tempting deal with a demon.





	

This work is under reconsideration. For archival purposes, you may access notes and drafts here.  
https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B3Gri677vajxTjBmZ001UmhVeTQ


End file.
